Hannah Reyome
Hannah Reyome is a character in Life is Strange 2. During Episode 3, she is met by Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz at a campsite in Humboldt County, California. She is part of a community of drifters and has worked as a trimmer (or trimmigrant) at an illegal cannabis plantation for many years. Personality Initially, Hannah seems quite stand-offish and unpleasant towards Sean but is generally friendly with others she has known longer at the camp, although she does tend to argue with Cassidy. She hates fake people and feels Sean is merely posing as being part of their "family." Later, she appears to soften towards him and apologizes for taking things out on him. Appearance Hannah has brown hair and brown eyes, the left of which has a burst blood vessel. She has a number of tattoos decorating her face and body, as well as ear and face piercings. She wears a worn, black t-shirt with a camouflage design; brown overalls with three black patches; and maroon boots with mismatched red and black laces, as well as a necklace with what appears to be a black bar attached. Hannah does not appear to be shy about her body, as she is seen to walk around the camp topless one morning, much to Sean's embarrassment. She normally wears a stern expression, though she can occasionally be seen smiling after befriending Sean. Background Hannah's mother was an artist and a drunk whom she tried to get into rehab countless times. Hannah worked in order to buy her mother paint and other supplies, but she later discovered that these were being returned to the store to get cash to spend on booze. She left home to get away from her alcoholic mother, fearing that she would end up like her if she stayed. Hannah had a dog called "Blackflag"This is perhaps a reference to the from California. that she regretfully left back in Colorado when she was running away from cops with Finn and Cassidy and then jumped on a train, leaving Blackflag running behind, unable to catch up. She hopes the cops picked him up and gave him a better home, but she still thinks about her dog every day. According to Daniel, she is a . Episode Three - "Wastelands" After Sean exits his tent at the drifters' camp, Hannah walks past him while topless and greets him before continuing on towards the camp's shower. Later on, while Sean is speaking with Penny and Ingrid, Hannah can be seen heading back to her tent after finishing her shower. While riding on Big Joe's truck towards the pot farm, the group of drifters begins to speculate on Big Joe's origins. After Sean chips in, Hannah sarcastically comments that they're all in love with Big Joe. At the pot farm, Hannah is sent by Merrill to trim weed buds inside his house alongside Sean, Daniel, Ingrid, and Cassidy. While they work, Hannah and Cassidy begin to argue over the latter's constant complaining about her desire to leave. After Big Joe returns, the two apologize to each other, with Hannah saying that it's been "a long, crappy week". Back at the campsite, Hannah can be found peeling potatoes by the campfire while arguing with Ingrid and Anders over whether homeless people should be held responsible for the state of the environment. Sean can choose to join and help her peel the potatoes and talk with her afterwards. If Sean helped Hannah with the potatoes, she will reveal more about her life prior to joining the drifters and how she met them; if he didn’t, her responses will be shorter and less detailed. That night, after Cassidy finishes her rendition of "I'm Willing", Hannah reminisces over her lost dog, Blackflag, prompting Finn to launch a game of who can tell the worst memory. After the game, Sean has the option of going to bed with Daniel or staying at the party. If he stays, Hannah watches Finn give Sean a haircut and, despite interjecting along with Cassidy partway through, compliments the new hairstyle after its completion. After stating that she doesn't want to drink too much in case Finn wants to visit her tent later, Sean suggests that the two are a couple, causing the group to start laughing and Finn to explain that they have only have casual sex. After Sean shares his opinion and his stance on his own sexuality, Hannah decides to head off for the night; before doing so, she asks Finn whether he's going to come over, and he will either accept or deny based on his level of intimacy with Sean. The next morning, while Sean races towards Big Joe's truck after waking up late, Hannah can be seen joining in as the others chant his name. That night, Hannah can be found sitting with Daniel and Jacob by the campfire at the Diaz brothers' going-away party. If he chooses to speak with her, Hannah asks him about what happened with Big Joe. If Sean turned down the heist, Hannah will run into Sean and Cassidy after their return from the lake. If the two went into Cassidy's tent, Hannah will amusedly ask them if they had sex, which they confirm. Hannah then tells them that she's been wanting to talk with Finn but couldn't find him, causing Sean to realize they've gone through with the heist and rush away to stop them. Episode Four - "Faith" After being interrogated by Maria Elena Flores in the Sacred Hope Hospital, Sean can examine a collection of mugshots including Hannah's. Should he choose to examine hers, Sean mentally apologizes to Hannah for ruining her found family. In certain versions of Cassidy's letter to Sean, it is revealed that Hannah was released after being interrogated by the police alongside Penny and Cassidy before being released. With Finn gone, Cassidy writes that Hannah and Penny "aren't the same" and the three have begun to fight too often, and that she isn't sure the group will remain together much longer. Relationships Friends * Finn - After getting out of jail, Finn met Hannah at an abandoned property where, according to Hannah, they "just clicked". They began travelling together on the road, where they eventually formed a close group with Cassidy and Penny. Finn and Hannah refer to themselves as "fuck buddies"; they are not exclusive and romantic feelings do not appear to be involved. * Cassidy - After running away from her family, Cassidy met Hannah and Finn on the road and have been traveling together ever since. Cassidy complains about being stuck in boring jobs tend to annoy Hannah which causes them to argue often, but according to Finn the quickly make amends, as they "get high" together and ultimately get past their disagreements. * Penny - Sometime after meeting Cassidy, Hannah and the others met Penny in Humboldt County, and according to Hannah, he "just fit in". * Sean Diaz - Hannah was initially wary of Sean as a newcomer to the group, assuming him to be the type of person who dislikes work and longs for the luxuries of their old life. She can tell Sean that she's "met way too many (...) selfish prick(s)", indicating that her dislike of Sean is rooted in past experience. If Sean proves his group work ethic by aiding Hannah in peeling potatoes, she opens up to him about her life more during their optional conversation; if he didn't, she opts to give him shorter, clipped answers instead. During their going-away party, Hannah can tell him that he fit in good and she "almost him". * Daniel Diaz - While walking towards the lake clearing, Daniel can mention to Sean that he likes Hannah because she's "honest and tough, like a warrior". During the going-away party, Hannah can be overheard reassuring Daniel about his self-consciousness regarding his enunciation of certain words, such as "Playbox". * Jacob - Despite not being as close to him as Finn, Cassidy, or Penny, Hannah appears to care about Jacob; she can be overheard showing concern over his well-being at the going-away party, and after getting the implication that he wants to be alone, she gives him space. * Ingrid and Anders - While peeling potatoes, Hannah can be seen disagreeing with the couple over them placing the blame on homeless people for the state of the environment, during which she points out their own use of non eco-friendly services such as constant air travel. After Ingrid concedes and Anders asks whether she hates them, Hannah reassures the couple that "they'd know if she hated them". Memorable Quotes Trivia * Hannah and her voice actress, Hannah Prichard, share the same first name. * In her Character Profile video, the following information was revealed about Hannah: ** She is 28 years old and 165cm tall. ** Her official character bio sheet states the following: "She doesn't like to waste time, and always speaks straight to the point. She can sound daunting at times, but never patronising - she just knows what she wants, whilst respecting others." ** During the creation of her character, Hannah's backstory was initially different: "Hannah grew up in Colorado in a big, poor family. Raised by her unemployed, caring father, she quickly learned how to live on her own and provide for her kin." Gallery Concept Art Official Character Profiles - Hannah Concept Art 01.png|Concept artwork of Hannah in her everyday clothing. Official Character Profiles - Hannah Concept Art 03.png|Concept artwork of Hannah wearing her jacket. Official Character Profiles - Hannah Concept Art 02.png|A digital render of Hannah's model. Official Character Profiles - Hannah Concept Art 04.png|Another digital render of Hannah's model. Photos Drifters_E3_-_Group_Photo.png|Hannah, Cassidy, Penny, and Finn in a group photo. Hospital_Mugshots_-_Hannah_Reyome.png|Hannah's mugshot. Screenshots 20190510020910_1.jpg|Hannah talking to Sean before her morning shower ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_SC4_-_Redwood_Curtain_Hannah_01.png|Hannah riding on Big Joe's truck ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC5 - Cash Crop 08.png|Hannah apologizing for picking a fight with Cassidy ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_SC6_-_The_Trimmigrants_Hannah_02.png|Hannah speaking with Sean after doing her chores ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Hannah_01.png|Hannah listening to Sean and Daniel's story by the campfire ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC12 - Paradise Lost 07.png|Hannah speaking with Sean at the party ("Wastelands"). Notes Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters